


Meet the Parents

by Phoenix_MartinezRide



Category: Zootopia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_MartinezRide/pseuds/Phoenix_MartinezRide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Judy takes her boyfriend home to meet her parents, they are in for a big surprise when find out she's been dating fox. What will they do? how will they react? And what happens when Nick runs in to a family member in Bunnyburrows?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, waddup guys? I'm back. Again. So this is just a short thing, I guess. I don't really know where I'm going with this, if anywhere at all. But it's been floating around in my head for a week now, and this is the only way to get rid of it.
> 
> So I've seen Zootopia twice now, and I love it. And I've been shipping Nick/Judy really hard lately, and this is the result.

Judy's POV

My phone rang as Nick slowed the cruiser to a stop at a red light. Normally, I wouldn't answer it while on the job, but it was my mum, so I made an exception.

"Hey, mum, what's up? I'm at work, so I can't talk much."

"Oh, don't worry, this won't take long. I just wanted to know if you're still coming home this weekend."

I rolled my eyes. We'd had this conversation about six times by now. "Yes, mum, I'm still spending the weekend back home for your birthday. Don't forget I'm bringing Nick."

"Yes, that was the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. I know you two have been dating for a while now, but last time we talked you asked me and your father not to overreact when we meet him. What did you mean? What exactly aren't you telling me, Judy?"

This was something I'd been avoiding. I hadn't told anyone back home that Nick was a fox, and I'd been purposely putting it off. While my parents seemed fine working with Gideon, I wasn't sure how they'd react to their eldest daughter dating a fox. I was willing to bet that it wouldn't go down too well.

"Uh, what's that Nick? Oh. Sorry mum, I've got to go. Some guy just went speeding through a red light and we have to go pull them over. Bye, talk to you later." I hit the end call button before she even had a chance to answer me.

In the driver's seat, Nick shot me a questioning look. In reality, he hadn't said a word, and there was no speeding driver. I'd just needed an excuse to get off the phone.

"You still haven't told them?"

"I've been meaning to… it's just that I don't think that they're going to react to well. I had a … bad experience with this kid at school when I was nine, and because he's a fox, they've kind of been a bit, I don't know, weird about foxes ever since."

"They're not going to treat me like some savage predator, are they?"

"No. At least I hope not. It's not like that exactly, it's hard to explain. They're not as bad as they used to be. I mean, they work with that kid now. It's just that I never really expected to be in this situation, you know?"

"So what happened when you were nine?" Nick asked suddenly. We were sitting in the cruiser eating lunch.

"What?"

"You said that when you were nine, something happened with a fox at your school. What happened?"

"Oh. Well, my class had put on this play about how in Zootopia, anyone can be anything, and obviously, I had said that I was going to be a cop. But then after the play, this kid Gideon stole some tickets from my friend. I stood up to him. He was teasing me about how a rabbit could never be a cop. It got physical, and he scratched me across the face. I had to get stitches and I still have the scars. I did get my friend's tickets back, though."

Eh, I don't know how much I liked this. It's really dialogue heavy. And the ending sucked balls, like always. There were a few things that I added that were different in the movie. Like the scar thing. But whatever. I was going to make it longer, but my mum's yelling at me to go to bed because we're taking my 8 year old second cousin to the aquarium tomorrow. I had fun writing this, though, I listened to the How to Train Your Dragon soundtrack, then the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl one. So I'll try and finish this for tomorrow, Okay?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that I'd have this posted the other day, but I didn't have a chance to write that night, so I'm sorry about that.
> 
> So I'm also working on two other Zootopia stories, one where Judy gets shot on the job and Nick loses his shit, and an Easter themed one where Nick gives Judy a chocolate Easter bunny and she gets pissed with him.

Judy POV

Nick looked at my cheek. "I never noticed your scar before."

"That's because my fur usually covers it." I brushed the fur on the cheek up, revealing the three long, parallel scars.

His eyes widened in shock. "Oh my God. Those are… pretty bad."

I didn't look at him, because the past was a touchy subject for both of us. Instead, I finished my box of fries and put the trash into the paper bag the food came in and brushed the salt off my paws. "We better go. We have to finish packing for this weekend." We'd gotten permission to finish work early today so we could leave for Bunnyburrows.

"Hey, have you seen my Harry Pawter book?" We were back at Nick's apartment, finishing up the last of our packing. I'd moved in with him after we'd started dating.

"Which one?" he asked, sticking his head out of the bathroom.

"Philosopher's Bone."

"I think I saw it on the coffee table."

I walked into the lounge room and found that it was, indeed sitting on the coffee table and placed it into my bag. I had of course, already read all seven books in J.K. Howling's series, but it was fun to re-read them.

"Hey Carrots, are you nearly done?"

"Yeah I just need to grab my copy of Kennel of Secrets."

"I thought you were reading that other one?"

"I am, but I'll probably finish it while we're away, and then what will I read?"

He shrugged and picked up his bag. "So are you driving, or should I?"

"I guess it'll be easier if I drive, since I know where to go without a map."

"So how long will it take to get there, anyway?"

"About two hours, if the traffic's good."

The traffic wasn't good and it took three hours to get to Bunnyburrows. I pulled into the parking lot of a park and got out of the car to stretch.

"Come on, we're meeting them here." I lead Nick through the park and towards the fruit stand that sat near the playground. They were handing someone a box of blueberries as we walked up.

"Judy! We've missed you so much!"

I hugged my parents and turned around. "This is Nick."

Nick, who'd been examining a punnet of blueberries, put the package down and took off his aviators. "Pleased to meet you." Nick held out his paw, but no one shook it.

My father broke the awkward silence. "Judy, you mother and I need to talk to you. Alone."

I looked at Nick. At first glance, he looked fine, but then one of his ears twitched ever so slightly. He was upset.

"Nick, I…"

"It's OK, I, uh, need to go back to the car anyway, I left my phone in the console."

I gave him and apologetic look and tossed the keys, before watching him walk back towards the car. Once he was out of earshot, I turned back to my parents and glared at them, my paws on my hips.

"Is there a problem here?" my tone was harsh, angry.

"What do you mean 'is there a problem?' Judy, he's a fox for Christ's sake!"

"Yes, dad, thank you for the biology lesson. Yes, he's a fox, so what?"

"Judy, he's a predator. And not just any predator, you know foxes and rabbits were once natural enemies." My mother's tone was softer than my father's, but the tone of her words wasn't important, but rather the meaning of them.

"You have no problem working with Gideon Grey. He's a fox."

"It's not the same thing, Judy. Working with a fox is one thing, but dating one? I don't like it."

"Well guess what dad? You don't have to like it. I don't need your permission, I'm an adult and I can go out with whoever I want."

My mother straightened a display and looked at me. "Honey, I won't tell you that this is what I wanted for you, or that I'm particularly happy with it, because that would be a lie. But if Nick is the person you've chosen, I support you."

I gave her a small smile. "Thank you. But dad, you're going to have to get over your prejudice, OK, Nick's dealt with enough of that crap already. Besides, you can trust him. He's a cop too, you know. Actually, he's my partner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's chapter two. Its short again, my stuff is always short and I hate that, but whatever. The next chapter will be Nick, Bonnie and Stu meeting again, this time without rude parents. :P.
> 
> Did you like my Harry Potter puns? I'm sorry, I know they're awful, I just couldn't resist.
> 
> Music listened to while writing this: Pixar Cars soundtrack, Princess and the Frog soundtrack, Mulan soundtrack.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, i'm back again. I'm writing this on my shitty ass phone on Google docs, so you'll have to excuse spelling or grammar errors. I'd just do it on the laptop but it's two in the morning and my mum thinks i'm asleep. But I'm not. I'm hiding under my blanket typing on my phone. I'm just in a writing mood right now, you know?

Also I wanted to thank you guys for being so supportive of this story! Its gotten so many follows and favorites and reviews, I have stories that have been up for years and not gotten so much attention. This story has absolutely crushed all my personal records in a matter of days! Thank you guys so much!

Judy's POV

After my not-so-happy reunion with my parents, I met Nick back at the car. He was leaning on the passenger said door, looking up at the sky and absentmindedly picking at a loose thread on his shirt. I leaned beside him.

"I'm sorry" I told him.

"You don't have to apologize, Carrots. 's not your fault."

"But they're my parents. And I should have told them earlier."

He stretched his arms in front of him, cracking his knuckles. "Doesn't matter anyway. I'm fine."

I knew he wasn't, but t let it go anyway. Clearly, he wasn't planning to talk about it.

"So my mum said that as long as I'm happy she supports me. My dads still not happy but I told him to get over it. He knows damn well that I don't care what he thinks about us."

"So what's happening now."

"we could get a hotel or something. I was just going to stay at home, but I get it if your not comfortable with that."

"Nah, I'll be fine to stay at your parents place. I mean, if they're okay with it."

My parents answered the front door. My mum smiled at Nick and greeted him politely. This time when Nick held out his paw, my dad shook it, but only mumbled a short greeting.

"we're staying in my old room. Its this way"

As we moved our luggage up stairs, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed my father was whispering something about us sharing a room to my mother. I rolled my eyes and laughed because we shared an apartment back in Zootopia, so a shared bedroom was nothing new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering if when i said that sharing a room is nothing new for them that I meant that they'd done the horizontal tango, the honest answer is I don't know. Maybe they did, maybe they didn't. It doesn't really have any bearing on the story's current direction so, whatever.


	4. Chapter 4

Judy's POV

My room wasn't actually a room, so much as a barn, detached from the actual house that I had renovated into a small apartment when I was sixteen. It wasn't much, but it had a separate bedroom and living space as well as a tiny kitchenette and small ensuite. In-between meeting my parents at the park and coming back to the house, we'd gone to the supermarket to pick up some food. There was food in the house, of course, but we'd just got some basics, like milk and snacks. I'd also picked up some alcohol.

I was opened the fridge and peered inside. There was only one thing inside, a cheap bottle of wine I'd forgotten to move the last time I was here. The thing was I was sure that it had been unopened then. I frowned at the inexplicably half-empty bottle. It was strange, but I shrugged it off and started packing the food away.

As I was putting some biscuits in the small pantry, I heard the front door opening. It couldn't be Nick, because he was in the bedroom putting stuff away. Instead, it was Melody, one of my younger sisters and her friend Lola. I went to talk to them, but stopped when I heard what they were saying.

"Lola, don't worry about it. Judy's still in the city and won't be back for months. I'll find a way to replace the wine long before she even finds out we've touched it."

So that was where all the moscato had gone. I knew I hadn't opened it. The pair still hasn't noticed me and my seventeen year old sister was now reaching into the fridge. By the time she had the bottle and was closing the door, I was standing at her side.

"Hey, Mel, long time no see!"

She gasped and dropped the bottle, which I managed to catch before it smashed to the ground.

I held the bottle up to eye level. "You know, it's so strange. I could've sworn that I hadn't opened this one yet, but someone must have drunk it. You girls wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" my tone was sarcastic. It was perfectly clear that all of us knew where that sparkling wine had gone. I just wanted them to admit it.

"Ummm, hey big sis! How's life in the big city?" she was being purposely evasive.

I turned to Lola. "If you're not off my property in the next five minutes, you're going to regret it."

She muttered a quick goodbye to Melody and scurried out the door. I turned back to my sister, glaring, arms crossed. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Well, what are you doing breaking into my room, stealing my stuff and drinking my wine!?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, just please don't tell mum and dad!"

"Mum and…Mum and dad? You're worried about me telling mum and dad? Melody, you're lucky I don't arrest you!"

Her eyes widened in shock. "You're not, are you?"

"No. Not this time, at least. But I swear to God, Mel, if I ever catch you in here without my permission again, you'll be leaving in handcuffs."

She nodded meekly. "Yes, Judy."

"What the hell were you thinking, anyway? You know it's illegal to drink until you're eighteen."

But I didn't get an answer, because Nick just had to choose that moment to emerge from the bedroom wearing police-issue tracksuit pants and no shirt.

"What's going on, Carrots?"

I groaned. "Oh, my God. Nick, would you please put on a shirt. My sister's here. And she's in a heap of trouble."

He shrugged and disappeared back into the bedroom for a moment, and returned wearing a Lion Man t-shirt.

Melody looked between Nick and I, confused. "Uh, Judy? Who's that?"

"Melody, this is my boyfriend Nick. Nick, this is my little sister Melody, who, as I mentioned, is in big trouble right now."

To my surprise, Melody shook Nick's paw without hesitation.

"Hello Nick. Judy wasn't lyingwhen she told me you were hot." She said this as if it were the most normal thing on earth.

I flew towards my sister, clapping my paw over her mouth. "Melody!"

Nick grinned, clearly enjoying my embarrassment. "Thanks, Carrots, I agree, I am quite attractive."

"Oh, shut up Nick. She's just trying to distract me and make me forget how much trouble she's in."

"What'd she do to get you so pissed, anyway?"

"She and one of her friend stole half a bottle of my wine to drink. I caught them coming back for more."

"I still can't believe my sister would do that!" It was a few hours after the wine incident and we were watching a DVD of The Dogfather before going to bed.

"What, you never had a drink when you were a teenager?"

"No! I would never!"

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Okay, Fine! There was this one time after my year twelve school formal. One of my friends threw an after party and had alcohol. But I didn't get drunk or anything, and I was only two days off from turning eighteen anyway. Melody only just turned seventeen last month, it's different!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey, that was longer. Also, I don't know if it was too subtle, but the names I used for Judy's sister and Judy's sister's friend are actually references. Melody is My Melody, the Sanrio character and Lola is a reference to Lola Bunny from Loony Tunes. Also, Lion Man is an Iron Man pun, since it was on TV tonight and I watched it. (At least until my mum got bored with it and switched the channel.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live in Australia, and the legal drinking age is 18 here, not 21. Because that's what I'm used to, the legal drinking in in Zootopia (In this story, at least.) is also 18. Sorry if that confused anyone.
> 
> The other thing is that I mentioned before that I would be making some changes to the canon. One of these changes is that in this story, Judy does not have two hundred and something siblings. The reason for this is that there is no way in hell I am going to come up with that many characters, even if I wanted to. She has maybe four younger siblings here. Also, I just want to establish that all the animals in my story will pretty much have the same internal anatomy as humans.  
> Regarding food, obviously no one eats thing like beef or bacon or pork, because all mammals are sentient in this universe. But (In my own headcanon, at least,) things like birds, fish and other non-mammal animals are not. So they still eat things like seafood and poultry. They basically eat all the same stuff humans do, minus meat that comes from mammals. And, yes I know that rabbits can't actually process meat properly and all that, I had a pet rabbit growing up. But its artistic licence, okay? Most animals can't eat things like doughnuts and coffee but that didn't stop them in the movie so whatever.

"Nick, get up."

He rolled over and groaned, pulling the blanket over his face. "Go away, Carrots. It's the middle of the night."

I pulled the blanket away. "No, it's not. It's nine AM. And we're going out for breakfast."

"Can't we just stay here and have toast?"

I shook my head. "You can have toast at the café. My best friend's parents own it and I haven't seen her in ages."

Nick frowned.

"Please?" I said, giving him the Bambi eyes.

He groaned. "You know I can't resist when you do that.

"Why do you think I'm doing it, then?"

"Ugh, fine. But I'm sleeping in tomorrow."

I shrugged and put my Deadbull t-shirt on.

"Just hurry up and get dressed."

-LINE-BREAK-

We walked along the streets until we came to a restaurant. A large sign with the name 'The Queen Victoria' we walked in and were seated by the hostess. We looked at the menu and then waited for a waitress to come around and take our order. As I'd hoped, Victoria was waitressing this morning. She approached our table, just like any other and nearly dropped her tablet when she noticed me.

"Oh my god! Judy! I haven't seen you in forever! I missed you so much!"

I got up and hugged my childhood best friend. "Missed you too, Tori."

I sat back down and gestured to the seat across from me. "This is my boyfriend, Nick."

She grinned and shook his paw. "I'm Victoria, but my friends call me Tori."

"Isn't this café called The Queen Victoria, though?" he asked.

"Yeah, my parents opened it when I was five, they named it after me."

Nick nodded. "Cool."

"So, what can I get you guys?"

"I'll have the chicken, cheese and egg crepes and a Nutella hot chocolate." I told her.

"That sounds good, I'll have that, but can I get a flat white with extra sugar instead of the hot chocolate?"

Tori wrote our orders down on her tablet, said goodbye and hopped off the see another customer.

"Where's she from? I can't place her accent."

"She was born in Russia. Her family moved here to open the café when she was five."

He nodded. "So how long have you guys known each other?"

"I met Tori on the day she moved in down the street from me."

We chatted for a while until our food arrived, and then ate in comfortable silence.

When we were done, Tori came back with the bill. "How was the food, guys?"

"It was great, as always. Hey what time do you get off work? We should hang out."

She gave me a funny look. "Dude. My parents own this place. My name is on the sign. I can leave whenever I want, as long as I let someone know."

"Awesome. Do you wanna come back to my place and catch up?"

"Sure, let me just go tell my dad I'm going."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, I'm still dealing with shit atm, so I still won't be able to post regularly. you might be wondering how/why I fed Judy a Nutella hot chocolate. It's because I had one a couple of hours ago. They are amazing and super easy to make. All you have to do is stir a spoonful or two of Nutella into some hot milk until it melts. I swear, I'm never going back to regular hot chocolate again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still dealing with shit and my anxiety is majorly screwing with my sleep. So this chapter features an introduction of Jack Savage. I know a lot of people like him and even more people hate him. But my feelings on him are somewhat… complicated. I like the concept of him, the wrench he throws in to the story dynamic, but I don't like Jack himself. He's (at least in my mind) arrogant, rude and a bit entitled. So that's why I've cast him in such a negative role.

Tori walked back out from the kitchen. "Hey, my mum asked me to pick up some toilet paper from Safeway on the way; can I just meet you at your place?"

"Sure, I'll see you soon."

Nick and I left the café and began walking down the street. As we walked, I was distantly aware of a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, as if something was wrong. I shrugged it off and continued walking along the street. I watched as up ahead, a grey rabbit exited a shop and walked towards us. I stopped dead when I recognised the black markings around his face.

"Shit. Shit shit shit."

Nick looked at me, confused. "What?"

I just shook my head and tried to go in the opposite direction, but it was too late. He'd spotted me and sped up to catch me.

"Oh God, please no." I muttered

Nick was still looking at me, his look of confusion turning to one of concern.

"Good morning, me amour." Said the rabbit, kissing my paw.

I snatched my paw back and crossed my arms, glaring. "Do not touch me, Jack. What are you doing here, anyway? I told you never to speak to me again."

"But, me amour, I love you."

I snorted. "No, you don't. Leave me alone, Jack."

"I will never leave you alone, me amour."

"I swear to God, Jack-"

Jack reached towards me but Nick grabbed him by the wrist before he could touch me. "She told you not to touch her, jerk" he said, menacingly.

Jack's expression turned dark. "Judy, who is he?"

"Nick is my boyfriend, not that it's any of your business."

"No, I'm your boyfriend."

"I told you two years ago, Jack. We're over. Finished. You are no longer my boyfriend, and I plan to keep it that way. Especially after what you did when you were my boyfriend." I turned to Nick. "Let's go."

Jack grabbed my arm and I shook him off. "Touch me again, and you will be under arrest."

Jack dropped his arm and glared at us as we walked past.

LINE-BREAK

We decided to take a taxi back to my place, in case we ran into Jack again. I was completely freaking out. I hadn't seen him in months and had thought he'd finally decided to leave me alone but evidently, he hadn't. He'd been stalking me ever since I dumped him. It was an easy feat for him, because he worked as a spy and just stole gadgets from his work to help him.

I was sitting on the sofa with Nick trying to comfort me when Tori walked in to the room.

"Oh my God, Judy what happened?"

I shook my head. "Nothing Tor, we just ran in to Jack on the way home from the café."

Her eyes widened. "What? What's he even doing here? Isn't he supposed to be out of town for work?"

"I dunno. Maybe he heard I was going to be in town and came back."

Nick passed me a cup of coffee. "Who was that creep, anyway."

"Just an old boyfriend. He didn't like it when I dumped him, so he started stalking me. I'd arrest him, but he's actually a spy, so it's really hard to prove stuff and he has lots of connections, so he'd probably just get released within a few hours."

"If I see him again, I'll kick his ass."

"Don't Nick. Like I said, he's an international spy, so he's highly trained in combat. I don't want you to get hurt. He's a lot tougher than he looks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, there's Jack, and abusive ex-boyfriend who uses his job as a spy to stalk Judy. It's a bit dark, but whatever. I'm not going to tell y'all what Jack did to Judy in the first place that caused her to dump him just yet. That'll be a mystery for another day.
> 
> Also, Safeway in Australia is a supermarket. Well actually, they all got changed to Woolworths a few years back, but everybody I know still calls it Safeway coz that's what we grew up with.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm back again, and so soon. But don't get excited. Like I said, I'm not going to be able to upload on any kind of regular basis anytime soon.
> 
> Oh! I almost forgot! I started up a Judy roleplay blog on tumblr! It's called flopsy--the--copsy (thats TWO dashes between each word, not one)but I've mostly been doing asks lately, though. Check it out, Also my main blog, which is the same as my name on here.

I turned circles, trying to reach the zipper on the back of my black skater style dress. "Hey, Nick, could you get my zipper?"

We walked out of my room and I locked the door behind me before going up to the main house.

"Judy, if you're ready, can you please help the twins get ready?"

"Sure, mum."

I grabbed Nick by the arm. "Come on, you can meet my little brothers."

The twins were my youngest siblings, a pair of four year old boys named Benjamin & Peter. Nick followed me as I lead him towards the bedroom that they shared. As soon as I opened the door, they both ran towards me and hugged my legs. Peter was wearing only his dress pants and Ben had managed to get into his shirt, only he was wearing it backwards and inside out.

I smiled. "Hey Boys. I missed you guys." I motioned towards Nick. "This is my friend Nick. Nick, these are my youngest brothers, Ben and Peter."

Peter looked up at him. "You're so high!"

Nick sniggered and I shot him a look. "You know full well he means tall, Nick." I told him, quietly, so the boys couldn't hear.

"Anyway, kids, mum asked me to help you get ready."

"But I am ready!" Said Ben.

"No, you've got your shirt on wrong. But other than that, you did a really good job! Come here and I'll fix it for you." I turned to Nick. "Can you help Peter? His shirt is on the desk over there."

I helped Ben pull off his shirt, turned it in the right way and handed it back to him. He pulled it over his head and smiled. "Now am I ready?"

I grinned at him. "Yep, and you look very nice."

Once the boys were ready, we went and sat in the living room while we waited for my parents to get ready. My other sister, Jessica, who had just turned 21, was sitting on the sofa in a low cut red dress.

"Hey Jess. Sorry I didn't get a chance to see you yesterday. I kind of just wanted to let mum and dad cool off for a bit."

"Oh, yeah, mum and dad were fighting about it half the night. Dad kept saying that he didn't trust his first-born with 'some fox'. But mum kept trying to tell him that if 'the fox' was working with you, he must be OK." She looked at Nick. "I'm Jess, by the way."

"I'm Nick. But I guess 'The Fox' works too."

Jess winced slightly. "Sorry. Their words, not mine."

Nick shrugged. "Nah, it's fine. I've been called worse. I'm just messing with you."

"One of your favourite pastimes." I laughed.

We made small talk for a while until my parents were finally ready. I noticed my dad giving Nick a look as we left the house, and I glared right back at him.

LINE-BREAK

We arrived at the restaurant and waited for our table. Awkwardness filled the air. Finally, after what felt like a small eternity, we were seated and handed our menus. The entire time we waited for our food to be served, my dad made a point of completely ignoring Nick.

Finally, my dad spoke. "Say, I haven't seen that Jack in a while, He was a nice kid, whatever happened to him? Judy, why don't you see him anymore?"

I chocked on my chicken parmigiana. "Dad, Jack ra-" I stopped. Not everyone at the table knew what exactly had happened between us, and I wanted to keep it that way. "Dad, I'm not going to date my stalker."

"Well anything's better than dating a fox! My God Judy, how could you even for a second think that that's an acceptable thing to do? It's disgusting and unnatural!"

I stood up and threw my napkin onto my plate. "That's it! I'm leaving! Come on, Nick."

My mum looked at me sadly. "Judy…"

"I'm sorry mum. Happy Birthday."

I turned back to Nick. "Let's go."

I avoided eye contact all the entire taxi ride back to my parent's house. I wished he hadn't heard that conversation. I wasn't sure if he'd been able to figure out what I'd been about to say before I cut myself off. I really hoped he hadn't.

When we got back to my room, I started packing my things back in to my suitcase.

"What are you doing? Are we leaving?" Nick asked, watching me.

"Yeah, in the morning, after I say goodbye to Tori and my brothers and sisters." I rubbed my paw across my forehead. "I just can't deal with this at the moment, you know? Like, I just ran in to Jack again, so I've got anxiety over him. I don't need dad ragging on me on top of that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they will be going back to Zootopia within the next few chapters. But don't worry dear readers! The story I not over yet! I still have stuff planned, like Judy meeting Nick's mum and an arc about Jack and especially his past with Judy! And maybe even further things along the line, if you want it. Also, I kind of mentioned the main thing that made Judy dump Jack. I don't think it was too subtle? Please, tell me if it was.
> 
> Obviously, the twins' names are references to Beatrix Potter, and Jess's is Jessica Rabbit. And yes, I know that she's not actually a rabbit, but whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, I don't know how much I liked this. It's really dialogue heavy. And the ending sucked balls, like always. There were a few things that I added that were different in the movie. Like the scar thing. But whatever.


End file.
